


To Dust We Shall Return

by antebunny



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (that really needs to be a tag you guys), Angst, Gen, Massive Cankled Unicorns, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antebunny/pseuds/antebunny
Summary: Tony wants to pretend he doesn’t know what is going on–that they had lost and half of the universe is paying the price.He wants to pretend that he doesn’t know what is going to happen from the moment Peter says "I don’t feel so good."





	To Dust We Shall Return

**Author's Note:**

> So. Like hundreds of fellow fanfiction writers out there, Avengers: Infinity War gave me FEELS. And I had to write about it. So, I know this is short, but I had to write out this scene.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You know which scene I'm talking about.

**TO DUST WE SHALL RETURN**

* * *

 

**by antebunny**

 

“Mr. Stark? I don’t feel so good.”

Everything's happening so fast–Tony wants to pretend he doesn’t know what is going on–that they had lost and half of the universe is paying the price. He wants to pretend that he doesn’t know what is going to happen from the moment Peter says ‘I don’t feel so good.’

“Are you alright.”

These three words seem to launch Peter into motion; he stumbles forwards. “I,” Peter swallows, “I don’t know what happening, I don’t know what’s hap-” He collides into Tony, arms clinging awkwardly to Tony’s shoulders. ‘That’s not a hug’ rings in his mind, but this isn’t the time, goddammit, they don’t have any time–

“I don’t wanna go,” Peter mumbles, crying into Tony’s shoulder, “I don’t wanna go, Mr. Stark please, I don’t wanna go–”

They fall to the ground panting. Peter trembles, lying on his back, Tony is frozen on his elbows. Peter turns his head just slightly towards Tony, dread and fear and _foreboding_ and so many other terrible things in his eyes.

His Spidey Sense is going haywire, in a way it never had before when Peter was in danger. Something was wrong. Something was terribly, dreadfully, wrong. And Peter knows that he is going to die, knows with a certainty that he absolutely abhors, and there is nothing he can do about it. 

“‘M sorry,” he whispers.

Tony is a genius, and Peter can be called one too. But you really don’t need to be a genius to do the math. There had been six living, thinking beings on Titan. Peter Quill? Gone. _One._ Drax the Destroyer? Gone. _Two._ Mantis? Gone. _Three._ Doctor Strange?

_(–It was the only way–)_

Gone.

_Four._

You don’t have to be a genius to know that ⅚  > ½. But at the same time, Tony  _is_ a genius. And it's not like there's some sort of rule where each planet only loses half its population, or where each family can only lose half its members. There is 50% chance that each individual person will disappear, and that doesn't change just because somebody else disappeared. 

So it's just as likely that everyone on Titan will die as it is that no one will. 

And Tony has so many things he wants to say–

 

_It’s not your fault, Peter, you did everything right–_

 

_Why didn’t you leave, Peter, you were supposed to be in school–_

 

_You’ve nothing to be sorry for, goddammit–_

 

 _You were supposed to be_ safe–

 

But in the end, it wouldn’t have made a single fucking difference.

In the end, all he could think was _⅚ ≠ ½, ⅚ ≠ ½, not Peter, no you can’t take Peter, he’s only fifteen, goddammit, stay with me kiddo don’t leave me, you can’t have him too–_

 

 

_(goodness, do you think he suspects?)_

 

 

In the end, his tongue fails him. In the end, Tony is too late, he is out of time––

 

_Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright–_

_Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay–_

Curse, bless, me now, with your fierce tears I pray

Do not go gentle into that good night

Rage, rage against the dying of the light

 

 _Fear_ turns into  _respect_ and  _respect_ turns into  _trust._

 _Never_ turns to  _maybe_ and  _maybe_ into  _must._

Daylight turns into evening and the evening into dusk-

Blazes turn to embers and the embers into dust.

 

 

 

 

_–-And to dust we shall return._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you read Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night, by Dylan Thomas.
> 
> I read that most of that was improved by Tom Holland. I will never forgive him for insulting Hufflepuff, but OMG GUYS GET HIM AN AWARD RIGHT NOW! AMIRIGHT?
> 
> Also, please leave a comment! :)


End file.
